


Believe in the Magic of Christmas

by MaxRev



Series: Tumblr image prompt [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, December prompt, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, super fluff, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: After the Institute was destroyed, Margo shut herself off from everyone. Danse wants to help and it's Shaun who unwittingly provides him with an idea.This fanfic is for @likegoodangels tumblr picture prompt for December.





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> Warning: Serious fluff ahead!!!
> 
> As usual, this prompt just kept going. It's incredibly sweet and Christmas-y....after you get past the angst. I think it is a good balance of both, though. Enjoy :)

 

Everything I had loved once in another life was gone.

Nate had been gone for over a year now, killed by a madman, his body still encased in a frozen pod deep inside the earth.

Shaun, our beautiful baby boy, had been stolen from his father’s loving arms and taken to the Institute to harvest his DNA, something to be used instead of a living, breathing human. They had turned him into a monster, our son. A part of Nate and I, but unrecognizable as such. A monster I had to destroy.

All the events that happened from the day the bombs fell, all the emotions I pushed aside ruthlessly in order to find our son, now a man older than I, hadn’t been enough to destroy me. I kept moving forward, hope a distant buoy in a sea that threatened to drown me with every wave.

That last wave, the order I had given to destroy my own son and all he represented, had been too much. It was that event and the emotions that followed, a violent swirling vortex dragging me under, to which I succumbed.

Life had ceased to have meaning to me anymore. Colors faded away, leaving everything a drab, grey void that surrounded me.

For a time, I had mourned the ending that should have been, Shaun and I together, living our lives as the only family we had left.

That golden dream was ripped away by an evil beyond comprehension, mocking my attempts at happiness. I was drowning, helpless, giving in to ennui, ever deeper, until I no longer even wanted to find my out. I simply ceased to care.  

A thick fog, heavy and oppressive, closed around me like a blanket and I found that it comforted me, cushioned me from a life I couldn’t bear to face. It was comfortable and enveloping, becoming familiar and welcome.

I could still see, could still hear, but everything was muffled and fuzzy as if cushioned by the fog.

I had no energy to waste on the simple act of living. At times, the effort to open my eyes in the morning was more than I could summon. At times, I stared at the wall, seeing nothing, wishing my life force would drain through my fingertips, staining the floor.

Sleep became the antidote for everything. Why eat, when I could sleep? Why hold a conversation, when I could sleep? Why cry and rage at the world, when I could succumb to the blessed escape of sleep. Avoidance became my antidote for life.

Yet, sleep was also my enemy. As sleep tried to steal over me, all the thoughts I tried to keep at bay, hammered at me incessantly.

Thoughts that i had made all the wrong choices, that i was evil, that I didn't deserve to live for what i had done….that this world would be better without me in it.

At night, the warm living, breathing body next to me slept as I suffocated under the arm tenderly draped over me, wanting to comfort, seeking to keep me anchored. It felt like a chain and lock when all i wanted was to drift away.

At night, all my doubts and fears came out to play. They sought to devour me with their lies. They were as silver tongued as the devil in the Garden of Eden.

They told me I was nothing, I deserved nothing, I should leave everything I had come to love, leave everyone I had come to care about behind. I listened to them -- I had no choice -- each night they made more sense.

One morning, as I attempted to hide from the bright cheerful sun that hurt my eyes and reminded me of what I had lost, I had a moment where everything was shockingly clear to me.

The first thing I noticed was the bitterly cold air that surrounded me. I huddled deeper into the velvety soft blankets. My ears heard the wailing of an icy north wind barreling through Sanctuary like a steam train.

In this moment when my thoughts were crystal clear, I was thankful for Danse and Preston. Men who I knew would have preparations underway to keep the settlement and all those who called it home, warm and safe, well provisioned. They would take care of everything.

I knew I should get up, help where it was needed, be the leader everyone expected, be the mother Shaun deserved...but i just couldn't do it.

Snuggling deeper into my warm and cozy cocoon, my shelter from the harsh world outside, I slipped once again into oblivion.

* * *

 Danse stood across the street, looking toward the house he shared with Margo, or rather the ghost of the woman she had been.

The Margo he knew and had come to love was no longer there. Instead, she was just a phantom who drifted from day to day. Actually, even that was stretching the truth. He still loved her; he just didn't know how to help her.

When his world fell apart, she had supported him, yelled at him, cried for him, been his champion standing toe to toe with Maxson. She had made him go on when he felt he didn't deserve to live.

He was trying to be that kind of champion for her but the truth was he had been a great soldier and this was beyond his expertise. Nothing he had tried was bringing her back.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he wondered what else there was he could do.

“How’s she doing?” Preston walked in from keeping an eye on things in Margo’s absence, checking the perimeters, making sure the settlers were taking the necessary steps with the sudden change in the weather.

“Still the same. I just don’t know what else I can do.”

“You’ve been there for her Danse. I’ve seen how you are with her. Sometimes, that's all you can do. How’s Shaun doing with his mom like this?”

Danse sighed, “He doesn’t understand. I’ve been sending him to help Sturges or some of the other settlers if they need a hand. I can’t explain the real reason for her withdrawal.”

Preston was quiet, lost in his own thoughts. He wanted his General back but more than that, his friend.

Even her friends had all stopped by to check in on her, try to talk to her, comfort her. She had gone through the motions but the Margo they knew just wasn’t there anymore.

Walking back towards the house, he was surprised to see her up, sitting on the couch. Shaun sat next to her, their dark heads together, as she pointed out pictures in a book, explaining what they were.

He felt like an intruder. Those were photo albums of the past, of her and Nate and some photos later with Shaun as a baby. He had seen them once, knew that he wasn't a part of that.

Turning to go, he was stopped by Shaun’s exuberant exclamation. “Danse! Come here and look at these photos with us. There’s snow!”

He turned back, opening his mouth to give an excuse. He couldn't form a coherent thought. Margo was looking at him, her eyes bright, alert, a smile playing around her lips. Was she back this time?

His traitorous heart swelled with joy and unable to resist, he went around and sat on the couch, Shaun sandwiched between he and Margo.

For one brief moment, they looked at each other over Shaun's head and it was just like before. Then, her head bent over the book once again, finger pointing something out to Shaun. Danse looked to see what it was.

“This was actually taken right here in Sanctuary. I think it was the December before we had you. The snow was thick and every house was decorated with lights, even the mailboxes!”

“You mean those strings with the colorful lights? I wish we had some to decorate with.”

Margo ran her hands over his hair, looking at him wistfully. “I wish we did too. It was so much fun. There were tables set up with cookies and cakes, hot chocolate and hot apple cider.”

“Really? What are those?” Shaun’s excitement was palpable.

“They’re drinks and sweets. Hot chocolate is a powdery mix you add to warm milk or hot water; sweet, rich and thick. Hot apple cider is made from apples. It’s sweet with a hint of cinnamon or nutmeg. Sadly, none of those are around anymore. The closest you’ll get to the cookies and cakes are Fancy Lads and Dandy Boys.”

“The drinks sound yummy!” His face scrunched up in thought. “We can always find more of the cakes and apples, right?”

Margo’s laugh was soothing, bringing a smile to Danse’s face. He remained quiet, not wanting to break the spell.

Shaun was so excited, drinking in every word Margo spoke, face alight with joy. “What was the snow like?”

“It was very cold and wet but so much fun! A few children lived her then. They made snowmen, stacking three balls of snow on top of each other. Then you decorate with a carrot for a nose, black buttons for eyes and the mouth, a hat on the head, a scarf and sticks for hands.”

“I wish it would snow so we could build a snowman.”

“Me, too, buddy. I would love to build a snowman with you.”

The tenderness for her synth son was evident in the way she gazed at him lovingly, tenderly stroked his hair, patiently explained what he didn’t understand and answered all of his questions.

“Yeah, I guess. What else did they do?”

“They made snow angels. You lie on the ground and move your arms and legs as far from your body as you can and back again. When you get up, you have an angel.”

Danse almost wished it would snow as well. Maybe if it did, they could get Margo outside to show them all these things she remembered from before the war.

She looked like herself right now. At first, he thought maybe the photo albums were a bad idea, but it seemed he had been wrong.

“You know what the best thing about snow is?”

“No, what?” Shaun asked with curiosity of a 10-year-old boy, practically bouncing on the couch.

“Snowball fights!”

“You fight with snow?”

“If the snow is sticky and wet, you pack it into a round ball and then throw it at someone.”

“Really?” Shaun tilted his head and regarded her. “Would you throw one at Danse?”

Margo looked over Shaun’s head, right into Danse’s eyes. “You bet I would!”

“Now wait just a minute! What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?” The smile on Danse’s face belied the seriousness of his words.

“I bet mom would beat you at a snowball fight. Mom is the best!”

“I’m not so sure about that. My aim is precise and I always hit my target.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Paladin.”

He wasn’t sure how, but he successfully managed to hide the pain those words caused. He was no longer a Paladin and never would be again. His old life still haunted him. Margo had told him he would always be her Paladin, but the reminder still pained him.

“If it ever snows, I accept that challenge.”

“Do you think it ever will?” Shaun looked up at him hopefully.

Danse looked towards the window, thought about the cold wind that had blown in unexpectedly. It hardly meant snow was coming but strange things happened all the time. He had learned a hard lesson that not everything could be explained.

“I don’t know Shaun. I wouldn’t get your hopes up but maybe someday, it just might.”

Margo covered her mouth, trying to hide a huge yawn. The dullness was starting to edge back into her eyes and Danse had noticed she was talking less and less, leaving the conversation to him and Shaun. They were going to lose her again.

He clenched his hands, wanting so badly to keep her here with them right now but knew that he was powerless to stop it. Even Shaun seemed to sense she was fading again, sadness etched on his face as he looked at his mom.

“I think I’m going to go take a nap.”

“Mom, can I keep looking at the pictures?”

“Sure thing, buddy. Have fun.”

Danse watched her walk away as she got up and headed towards the bedroom, not even glancing back at them. He missed her already.

“Do you want to look at them too, Danse?”

He sounded so hopeful Danse didn’t have the heart to tell him no. As they continued to look through the pictures of a wintery wonderland, an idea took form in his mind.

A plan he was beginning to hope might bring some joy back into all their live. Mostly though, that it would bring color and laughter back into Margo’s.


	2. Supply Run Gone Wrong

 

The next morning Danse woke up early after a restless night. Dreams of his former life, worries about Margo and the weather had kept him up most of the night. Ironically, Margo had slept soundly, something she rarely did. Looking at pictures with Shaun must have overwhelmed her.

After breakfast with Shaun, he went back in to check on her again. He could tell by her breathing she wasn’t actually asleep. Instead of words that just sounded like empty promises, he lay down on the bed next to her, pulled her into his arms and held her. No matter what happened, it was important to him that she knew he was here for here, that he didn’t judge her or expect anything in return.

Heading outside, Danse noticed the wind had gotten stronger...and colder. Looking up at the sky, he saw a layer of clouds stretching out across the horizon. The whole sky was covered in a layer of thick, white cotton. Having never experienced cold weather or snow, he wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or not.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Preston headed his way. He looked concerned and Danse tensed, wondering what was wrong now.

“I hate to ask this of you, Danse, but we need supplies from Diamond City.  You’re the only one I trust to make it there and back. I know it isn’t a good time but we really need you.”

Danse hesitated. He was grateful for the chance to do something, to feel useful again, but Margo had insisted he lay low for a while. The Brotherhood would be leaving soon, only a few soldiers staying behind, and until then, she didn’t think it was safe for him out there.

Preston was correct in his assessment. He didn’t want to leave Margo in her current emotional state as well as possibly have her worrying about him. Would she even realize he was gone though? Probably not. Making a decision, he knew he had to do this, regardless of the hazards. He had a responsibility to help when needed.

“I’ll go. What supplies do you require?”

Preston handed him a list that Sturges had made as well as a sack of caps. Danse looked at it, knowing what most of the items were. Only one he questioned.

“The beacon amplifier, what is its use?”

“Sturges says with the strong wind and possibly worse weather that could be behind it, it will broadcast stronger and farther for those who might need a place to stay or don’t have enough supplies themselves.”

Danse went back into the house to gather his things. Leaning down over the bed, he kissed Margo lightly on the forehead and walked outside. She probably wouldn’t even remember it.

Shaun came running by, Dogmeat close on his heels. He stopped, his eyes noticing the bag Danse carried.

“Are you leaving?”

“We need supplies from Diamond City. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“Could I come with you?”

There was a hopeful but also cautious look on Shaun’s face. He wanted to come but was already suspecting what the answer would be. Danse hated to turn him down but now was not the time.

Squatting down, looking him in the eyes, Danse spoke to him as he would a Scribe. “I need you to stay here, keep an eye out for suspicious behavior around town and make sure your mom is safe. Can you do that for me?”

He watched as Shaun stood a little taller with the feeling of responsibility. “Yes, sir!”

“Carry on then, soldier.”

Danse made sure to dress warmly for his trip across the Commonwealth. It was bitterly cold and while he wasn’t particularly bothered by it, he was grateful for the heavier clothing. The hood on his jacket, as well as the scarf covering his face, provided protection from the weather and doubled as a disguise in case he ran across any Brotherhood soldiers. The only thing he couldn’t disguise...was his voice.

The trip was thankfully uneventful...except for the weather.

Halfway to Diamond City, Danse noticed something falling from the sky. Holding out his hand, he watched as white flakes landed on his glove, sitting for a few seconds before melting and becoming a drop of water. So, this was snow. Looking around him, he wondered how long it would take before it began to look like the pictures he had seen in Margo’s photo album.

As Danse walked into Diamond City, he noticed that the buildings were starting to get a thin layer of white. The snow was coming faster and building up. He hoped the roofs could withstand the weight if it became heavy. He made a note to question Sturges and Preston when he got back to Sanctuary.

He also observed a few Brotherhood soldiers lingering around. He may not have known them all by name, but he recognized most of them here by face. Being a Paladin and an exemplary soldier had made him well known to all. He knew that even with his hood up and the scarf covering his face, he couldn’t avoid speaking to them if the situation presented itself.

“Look at what the wind blew into Diamond City. Why don’t you come over here and check out the new issue of Publick Occurrences?”

Turning towards the familiar voice, Danse realized Piper was talking to him, motioning with her head to step under the overhang behind Nat. He didn’t have time for this but couldn’t open his mouth without the soldiers overhearing him speak. Once in the back of the building, he spoke in low tones that only she could hear.

“I appreciate the assistance but I need to get back to Sanctuary with supplies as quickly as possible.”

“Don’t mention it. Listen, I know you have a schedule to keep but...uh, why don’t you come inside for a bit?”

She was angled towards the street, the only entrance and exit. Her eyes widened as she looked past his shoulder. Turning to look as well, he stopped as she hissed at him.

“Don’t look! They’re headed out but if they turn, they’ll see you!”

It would be prudent to take himself out of sight while they passed by. As the door shut behind him, Piper passed by him and flopped down on the couch, a cloud of dust rising up and enveloping her. She waved her hand in front of her face as she began to sneeze and cough.

“Maybe...I should clean up...a little in here.” She looked up at him, serious reporter back in place. “How’s Blue?”

A shrug was all he could give her.

“So, not much has changed then. Maybe she needs some tough love.”

Danse looked at her like she had grown two heads. “What exactly do you mean by that, Piper?”

“Make her get out of bed, spend time with Shaun or go for a walk. Give her a reason to get out of bed and….just do something.”

Appearing to give it some thought but not answering her, Piper changed the subject. “So, what’s gotten you to travel the Commonwealth and potentially put yourself in the line of fire of the Brotherhood?”

“We need supplies at Sanctuary. With this abrupt change in weather, Preston wants everyone to be prepared.”

“Always the good soldier boy, aren’t you? Well, you can’t do this alone. I’m coming with you.”

At his raised eyebrow, she looked him square in the eye, “Someone has to watch your back.”

He gave her the same look he gave any soldier under his command, the one that had them ready to fall in line without question. Apparently, it had no effect on anyone outside the Brotherhood.

“What? You need me, even if you won’t admit it. I can run interference for you. Let’s go, soldier--,” squinting up at him, “guess I can’t call you that anymore.” Appearing to think about it, she continued. “Danny boy.”

He winced at the name. Just what he needed, a new nickname. Though he supposed it was better than soldier boy or tin can...at least it was a name.  

Piper peaked around the door as she opened it, making sure the coast was clear. As they headed to the market area, she turned her face up and stuck out her tongue, waiting for the snowflakes to fall on it.

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?”

“Don’t you know how to have any fun?”

“I was just thinking about the chance for radiation poisoning in the snow.”

“Ahhhh, Danse! Did you need to tell me that?”

Piper proceeded to spit out what was in her mouth, even scraping her tongue with her fingers. She didn’t see the tilt to the corner of his mouth. He knew the snow wasn’t any worse than the rain. Everything around them, including the food they ate, had rads in it.

They stopped at Arturo’s first so Danse could purchase some ammo he needed. As he continued to procure the needed supplies from around the market, Piper continued to lookout for the Brotherhood. They ran into a familiar face as they made their rounds.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the super sleuth of Diamond City. What brings you out of your office, Nicky?”

“I was just getting back from a case and saw you two sneaking around town. What gives?”

“I’m obtaining supplies for Sanctuary. Piper is….well, I’m not actually sure.”

Leaning in close to Nick, Piper put her hand up to her mouth and whispered, “I’m the lookout. Gotta keep him safe, ya know?”

“You’re all heart, Piper. So, what kind of supplies you looking for? Does this have anything to do with this sudden change in weather?”

“Sturges made a list of things he needed and Preston asked me to pick them up. I’ve managed to find everything but the beacon amplifier.” Looking up at the sky and the area around them, “Yes, they are for this sudden cold weather. We want to make sure we’re prepared for anything worse that might be coming.”

The last stop Danse had to make was at Diamond City Surplus for the beacon amplifier and a few other items.

“You might want to wait until after hours, Danse. Myrna doesn't sell to synths. You’re better off dealing with Percy.”

“Wait a minute, Nick. Myrna doesn't know he's a synth.”

Nick gave her that patient fatherly look. “She has her ways, Piper. Though I've never figured out where she gets her information.”

“I appreciate everyone’s concern but I don't have time to waste. I need to purchase these supplies and return to Sanctuary.”

“Good luck then. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

Nick turned and strolled down the walkway towards his office. Danse and Piper watched him for a bit and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Myrna’s store.

“C’mon. Danny boy. Let's continue on our quest.”

They didn’t even make it to the front of the store and Myrna started spouting her nonsense.

“I don't sell to synths! Go away.”

Danse didn’t even have time to offer a defense before Piper jumped right in. “Are you implying I'm a synth, Myrna? I’d like to know where you get your facts. Your informant is unreliable.”

“Huh, wouldn't surprise me if you were a synth. Your paper is always printing that nonsense about them and the Institute. I wasn’t talking about you though. I was referring to him.” Her eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger directly at Danse, body vibrating with undisguised hatred.

“And what makes you think he’s a synth? Who told you that?”

“I don't need to be a reporter to ferret out the facts. I've seen him here before with that vault dweller. They’re both with the Brotherhood. At least, he was with them.”

Throughout this whole exchange, Danse stood silently by, wanting to know why Myrna thought him a synth. He didn’t know who had told her but it looked like he was going to be stuck in Diamond City for the night.

He hoped Nick was correct about Percy selling to him. He turned to leave but Piper was being persistent. She didn’t give in easily and wasn't about to leave without knowing the rest of the story.

“I still want to know how you decided on one person’s opinion. That’s a pretty big assumption without any facts to back it up.”

Myrna smirked and looked over Piper’s shoulder. “Why don’t you ask them?”

Piper turned to see who she was pointing at. Three Brotherhood soldiers were headed in their direction. Shit! Some lookout she was.

Not waiting to find out their side of the story, Piper turned around and covertly pushed Danse in the opposite direction. Maybe they could lose them by heading down the darkened walkway and around the corner.

As they moved away, one of the soldiers called out. “Hey, aren’t you that reporter for the paper here?”

Ignoring her natural inquisitive nature, Piper kept walking hoping they would let it go. It didn't work.

“Hey girl, I'm talking to you!”

Piper saw red. Turning to face them, Danse behind her, she put a hand on her hip.

“First of all, boy,” looking him up and down, she spit out the word with contempt, “I'm not a girl. I’m a woman. Second, I can't imagine a Brotherhood soldier has anything to say I want to hear.”

Behind her, she heard Danse suck in his breath and tense up at her words. Seriously, the man needed to put the Brotherhood behind him. There might be some good soldiers but the few bad apples in that bunch made you want to toss the whole barrel away.

The Knight doing the talking, clearly the leader of the group, took a few steps closer. Piper hoped she was doing a good job of looking annoyed. In reality, she was really worried. They couldn't get to Danse; Margo would never forgive her. Hell, she didn't think she'd forgive herself.

“What’s the deal?” he narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. “I heard you're always sniffing around for a story. What’s different this time? This one even has ties to that Institute you're always going on about and an inside job using a synth.”

Piper now knew where Myrna got her info. Wouldn't Maxson love to know his soldiers were spreading Brotherhood information all over the Commonwealth? She was pretty sure he hadn't wanted this getting out and making the rounds.

She might even have been interested, if she didn't already know the story. This time, though, it involved one of her friends….and the man who loved her. She may not have understood the attraction between them but she could see how much Danse loved her and nothing would happen to him while she was here.

She had to stall for time. “Meet me in front of Publick Occurrences in 30 minutes. I have an errand to run.”

Turning to go, about to grab Danse and take flight, she froze as another voice spoke behind her.

“We aren't waiting. You'll listen to us now.”

It was another one of the soldiers. Despite the ice running through her veins, Piper rolled her eyes. Didn't they ever give up? Sneaking a look at Danse, she realized….nope, they were all hard-headed and stubborn. Must be a requirement to join the Brotherhood.

Turning back towards them again, she saw the wiry little Scribe in front of her, a menacing look on his face. Fortunately for her, she had encountered worse running around the Commonwealth tracking stories. She was only worried now because she didn't want them to notice Danse.

Apparently, luck was not on her side today.

The short little Scribe craned his neck to look past her. “Who's your bodyguard? He's doing a piss poor job.”

“He’s not my bodyguard. He’s a friend and likes to keep to himself. Got a problem with that?”

“People who keep to themselves usually have something to hide.”

The scribe kept looking at Danse intently, like he was trying to figure him out. Piper didn’t need him putting two and two together and coming up with an ex-Paladin that was supposed to be dead.

Taking a step to the side, making the scribe step back and take his focus off of Danse, Piper acquiesced. They wouldn’t go until she listened to them. Maybe she could come up with an idea in the meantime.

“Fine. What’s your story?”

“A synth was discovered on the Prydwen, none other than the most treasured Paladin of the Brotherhood. He was hunted down and executed by that frozen vault dweller, recruited by that same synth. The one who was promoted to Knight. Just like that.”

The Knight’s tone of voice and facial expression told her more than his words. Wondering why he was so eager to spread the Brotherhood’s info all over the Commonwealth, she continued to question him.

“So, are you saying something more was going on? That she rose up in the ranks too fast?”

His face took on a sinister expression. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. I think this whole thing stinks of a set up. She has no idea what to do, just the former Paladin’s puppet. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t actually kill him.”

As he spoke those last words, he looked over her head at the man standing behind her. He couldn’t possibly believe that it was Danse. If any of them did, this would have been over already.

Knowing it was probably a bad idea, Piper spoke her mind anyway. “You really believe all that or are you just jealous? That she was better than you, more qualified?”

All of them started to move forward as one, ready to do what, Piper wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter anyway, because at that exact moment one of Diamond City’s finest came around the corner, weapon held loosely in his hands, sunglasses covering his eyes. That was a little odd but she breathed a sigh of relief at the perfect timing.

“What’s up guys? I didn’t receive my invite for the party. Should I have brought popcorn?”

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Was it something I said?”

Not sure where this was going, Piper spoke up. “These guys aren’t taking no for an answer. Said I’d meet them in front of the paper to get their story but they’re...insistent...they want to talk now.”

The guard walked up and leaning in close to her, whispering, “I don't like the way these guys are looking at us, boss. I got a bad feeling about this.”

Piper couldn’t believe her luck. Who was this idiot? “Aren’t you supposed to keep trouble out of Diamond City? Well, look. There’s trouble.”

Throughout this exchange, Danse observed the guard. There was something familiar about him but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He just needed to keep observing him and maybe it would come to him.

The guard shook his head, “I keep trying to like Diamond City, but sometimes they don't make it easy.”

Turning back to the Brotherhood soldiers, “So, you guys come here often? Good place if you're in the market for junk.”

As the security guard distracted the soldiers and pissed off Myrna, Piper pushed Danse, big as he was, towards Nick’s office. Opening the door, she shoved him inside. Danse had no idea where he was.  

As he stumbled into the room, the door slamming shut behind him, Danse closed his eyes in relief. He had never backed down from anything in his life but maybe this was better than facing them head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome :)


	3. One Day at a Time

 

He was still struggling to understand why Piper had even offered to help him in the first place. It wasn’t like he had ever treated her with respect before. Hearing a noise, he opened his eyes and looked up. It appeared that Piper had shoved him into Nick’s office.

The synth detective was sitting casually at his desk. The noise Danse heard had been him lighting a cigarette. Watching as the smoke drifted lazily through the holes of his synthetic skin, curling around the wires and skeletal frame that kept him together, Danse struggled not to let his distaste show.

He remembered a mostly one-sided conversation where Nick had explained that he was a Gen 2 synth, a prototype for the Gen 3’s. At the time, Danse hadn’t been in the right frame of mind to hear what Nick had to say. He now knew he was one of those Gen 3 synths. It still unnerved him to have those eerie yellow eyes trained on him.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. What brings you here and with such drama?”

Looking back over his shoulder, expecting the Brotherhood to come beating down the door any minute, Danse paused to gather his thoughts. He hoped by avoiding Nick’s unnerving but all too observant eyes, he could decide what to tell him. Since he never strayed from the truth, he might as well start there. It had always worked in the past be it a good or bad outcome. It was bad enough he ran from the last confrontation. He wouldn’t run from this one.

“We unexpectedly ran into some of the Brotherhood. Piper ran interference until a security guard came by and she pushed me in here. I apologize for the intrusion.”

Nick waived his skeletal hand to dismiss Danse’s concern. “No problem. Have a seat, stay a while. I was just filling out some paperwork.”

Danse took a few steps further inside. He had been here before with Margo, had stared straight ahead at the wall across the room...or at Margo when she talked to him. This time, he took in the details of the office around him.

Battered filing cabinets lined the walls with no regard to structure or system; drawers open haphazardly in most of them, full of files. On the opposite wall was another desk, filing cabinet and a cigarette machine, in all likelihood to accommodate the synth’s habit.

On every available surface were cardboard boxes full of more files and loose papers, which also littered the floor. Pens, pencils and ashtrays lay everywhere. Dust floated through the air, drifting down lazily, coating everything it touched. It gave the office a hazy atmosphere.

Danse looked anywhere but at Nick. The synth made him distinctly uncomfortable, even with the earth-shattering direction his own life had taken.

“Look, I know the skin and the metal parts aren’t anything to look at, but that’s not important right now. What is important is you telling me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Danse continued to stand just inside the door, rigid and unyielding. He just couldn’t talk to this...this machine. What was he supposed to say? Nick decided for him.

“I get this isn’t easy for you. Why don’t we talk about Margo instead? How is she?”

Relieved to have a subject on which he wasn’t reluctant to speak about, Danse proceeded to fill Nick in. Margo needed help and Danse felt he wasn’t equipped to handle this by himself. He was clearly over his head.

“She’s….not doing well. All day long she lies in bed, pretends to sleep when I know she doesn’t. At night, I can feel the tension in her body but she won’t talk to me, won’t open up. Things have been like this since we took down the Institute. I’m trying to understand. I know the head of the Institute was her son, the baby who was stolen from her, that she’s in pain. It’s just...she helped me when I didn’t want to go on. Why can’t I help her?”

Danse had ended up in the chair in front of Nick’s desk; he had no idea when he had sat down. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he found himself looking up at Nick, could have sworn he saw kindness in the depths of those yellow eyes. It must have been a trick of the light.

“All right, all right. Calm down. Let’s go about this with a clear head, okay? What have you tried doing, as far as getting her to be a part of everyday life?”

Danse opened his mouth, closed it again. This was personal. Would Margo really want him sharing these details with this...with Nick? He would use any lifeline thrown his way.

“I keep telling her how important she is to all of us, how much Shaun needs her, I hold her at night. I…” his words tapered off.

“Sounds like you're in the weeds, here. Time to take a step back. Bring in some fresh eyes. It’s okay that you ask for help, Danse. It doesn’t make you weak.”

Danse shook his head, not sure of anything anymore. “But I am weak! I’m not even a man, I’m a synth. I’m a….” He stopped and looked at Nick, eyes widening, realizing what he had been about to say.

“It’s okay. I've heard it all before. ‘You're a freak’, ‘You've got something to hide,’ blah blah blah. Probably isn’t anything left to say I haven’t heard. Honestly though, how do you expect to take care of her when you can’t help yourself? You can bet it's a new day for you now as well.”

Nick looked at him, a gentleman synth in an old noir movie costume, dispensing wisdom. Was he willing to accept the hand of friendship he was being offered, by no less than a synth? An abomination he had hunted for year and years?

For Margo, he would do anything. “What would you have me do?”

“Tough love. Make her get up and walk, make her spend time with Shaun. Make her be the General again.”

Danse hesitated. Weren’t those the same words Piper had said? What if it didn’t work? There was nothing to lose. He had tried everything else. Once again, he thought of the photos of Sanctuary during Christmas. Would her friends think it ridiculous? He just couldn’t shake that idea. Extra help would be welcome.

“What is it, Danse? You think of something?”

Ready to tell Nick his idea, they were interrupted by the door behind them opening and slamming shut, much the same as when Piper pushed him through it.

“Guess what, Danny boy? They’re gone now. I scouted the whole town. You’re safe.”

She watched as Danse and Nick both looked up at her, annoyed expressions on both faces.

“What? Can’t a girl help a guy without getting the third degree?”

“Actually, Danse was about to tell me something.”

Piper walked over, leaned her hip against the desk and crossed her arms.

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

With both of them looking at him expectantly, he hesitated again. Might as well just lay it all out. Once he told them his idea, their faces brightened.

“Happy to roll up my sleeves and lend a hand if you think you could use the help.”

“Danny boy, I think that is the best idea you’ve ever had. When do we start?”

Laying out the plans of what he had in mind, Nick and Piper agreed to get started right away.

“Let me see that list you have.” Looking it over, Piper tried to keep a straight face. “Well, I can already tell you there are some things you can’t get here.” She looked up at him, smirking that she knew something he didn’t. “You’re going to have to go to Goodneighbor.”

The dark look that crossed Danse’s face spoke volumes about his opinion of that.

“I don’t have time to run all over the Commonwealth! Not if I wanted to get started on those plans as well.”

Nick looked thoughtful as he listened to them argue. “I could go to Goodneighbor for you. Talk to Hancock and MacCready, see if this beacon amplifier can be found there. See what other supplies they have for your plan. If that’ll help?”

Before Danse could answer, Piper spoke up. “I could head to Hangman’s Alley, see if they have what you’re looking for. Maybe Cait or Strong could help me out.”

“I would be grateful for all that you can do to help. I know Margo would really appreciate it. I’ll make sure to let her know.”

He watched a look pass between them and wondered if he said something wrong.

“Danse, we’re not just doing this for Margo. We want to help you as well. Like it or not, you’re one of use now.”

At a loss for words, Danse just sat there, ill at ease. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing. Besides, he couldn’t imagine why they would want to help him after all he had said and done, as well as the fact that he was a synth. Nick and Curie notwithstanding, they had at least known. Danse hadn’t and now, he felt like a fraud.

Nick stood up. “Well, we’ll round up what we can from the list as well as to get your plan underway. See you back at Sanctuary.”

“Thank you and be careful out there. The weather seems to be getting worse. Not sure how much longer this will go on.”

After Piper made arrangements for Nat to stay with Ellie until she was done helping, she met with Nick and Danse outside of Diamond City. They said their goodbyes and went in three different directions. The wind wasn’t as bad, the snow wasn’t falling as hard, but it was still coming down, creating layers of clean, white fluff over everything.

Danse looked at the Commonwealth as he headed back towards Sanctuary. Everything looked different, much the same way he thought about it at night. This was different though. The snow hid all the imperfections, disguised everything and made it look clean and new, untouched. It made him think of new beginnings. He hoped that was a good sign.

As he walked into Sanctuary, he observed that preparations had proceeded quickly in his absence. Preston and Sturges were doing everything they could to make sure everyone was comfortable and all supplies were stocked up and accounted for during this strange weather.

Not wanting to check in with them, he walked behind the houses, entering the house through the carport door. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned to Codsworth to keep silent. Thankfully, he had seen Shaun and Dogmeat with Sturges.

This was the perfect time to look in on Margo.

Danse shut the door quietly behind him as he walked inside the house. Stepping inside the bedroom, he saw Margo cocooned inside the blankets. The room smelled of stale sweat and unwashed clothes and bedding. Having spent weeks in the Commonwealth, water scarce, the smell didn’t really bother him. Seeing Margo essentially where he left her, did.

Thinking back to what Nick and Margo said, he decided it couldn’t hurt to give their advice a try.

“Margo, time to get up.”

“Mmmm...sleeping.” All he got was mumbling in response.

“No more sleeping. You need to get out of bed.”

“I’m tired, Danse.” A slightly more coherent response.

“I didn’t want to do this, soldier, but you leave me no choice.” He grabbed the blanket, pulling it off of her and waited for the response.

Her eyes remained closed, ignoring him.

“You need to get up and take a shower. Everything in this room needs to be washed...now.”

Turning away from him, she still refused to get up. “Leave me alone, Danse.”

He wanted to walk away, give her the time she needed but as things were right now, she was not doing herself any good by burying everything and ignoring it. Danse hesitated with indecision, something he had never struggled with before becoming an outcast. In the end, his resolve steadied him and leaning down, he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder, as he carried her towards the bathroom.

She finally reacted to something, pummeling him in the back with her fists.

Clicking a button in the shower and setting her down, not caring if the water started out cold or hot, Danse pushed her under the stream of water, clothes and all. Hair plastered to her head in watery strings, she responded by yelling at him, kicking and pummeling at his body, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

Eventually, her steam ran out. The kicking stopped, the pummeling gave way to just half-hearted hits to his chest. What made him hate himself were the tears that coursed down her face; he knew it wasn’t just water.

He enveloping her in his arms, not caring that his clothes were becoming soaked as well, just holding her as emotions poured out of her, swirling down the drain along with the water.

Danse adjusted the water, which was thankfully still warm, and began to strip off her wet clothes, throwing them across the room. She was limp and emotionally exhausted, just standing there as he took the bar of soap and ran it all over her body, cleaning her gently before washing it off.

One of the settlers had learned how to make shampoo from mutfruit and he grabbed the bottle, pouring some in his hand, massaging it into her hair, and then rinsing it out. He hoped in some small way, being clean might help her feel better.

Turning off the water, he shedding his own wet clothes, throwing them in the pile. He wrapped a towel around his hips before grabbing another, drying her off, head to toe. He grabbed two more dry towels, wrapping one around her body and one around her hair and carried her back to bed.

As he cradled her body next to his, he whispered quietly, “I’ve got your back, Margo. Always.”

He heard her breathing become soft and steady and knew this time, she was truly asleep.

The morning sun beamed brightly into the room, waking Danse up. Opened his eyes, he was shocked he had slept so long. Looking at the sleeping form next to him, he realized they had both slept straight through the night and into late morning. Unusual for Margo, unheard of for him.

Leaning up on one elbow, he looked down at her, in awe of the tenderness he felt. He never thought he could have feelings like this, especially after learning he was a synth. But there they were, plain as day.

Reaching out a hand tentatively, he smoothed a wayward tendril of hair from her cheek, pulling his hand back quickly as if burned when she stirred.

Those beautiful green eyes opened, a contrast to the lightly tanned skin from her travels, searching before finding his own.

“Did I…,” her voice cracked and she swallowed again. “Did I dream it or did you throw me into the shower, clothes and all?

“I did.” He waited, holding his breath. Would she be angry at him? If he was honest, he would welcome it. What he got instead surprised him.

A quiet laugh. Maybe Nick and Piper were correct with their advice. He would have to wait and see. It couldn’t possibly be this easy. Nothing ever was.

Turning onto her back, she continued to look him in the eye. “I suppose I deserved that. Danse, I’m so sorry I put you in that position.”

“Think nothing of it. I was just looking out for you.”

He watched as her eyes drifted shut and she looked ready to go back to sleep. Again, the words, ‘tough love’ floated through his mind. Maybe taking a walk in the cold air would wake her up.

“No sleeping. We’re going for a walk.”

Her eyes flew open. “A walk? Why?”

“It will do you good to get outside, breath in the fresh air.”

A look of anger passed over her face. “Listen, Paladin , I go where and when I want. I don’t answer to you anymore, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Danse refused to let her see how much that stung, his former Brotherhood title leaving her lips like a curse. He knew she was angry at him for making her live, making her feel, when all she wanted to do was let go and give up. He understood that course of action all too well.

“You’re correct, Margo. I’m not your Paladin anymore; I’m not a Paladin at all. However, I will still make you get up and go for a walk, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder like I did before. You decide how you’d like to proceed.”

Not waiting for a response, he got up and started dressing to go outside. Behind him, he heard the squeak of the bedsprings as Margo left the bed and got dressed. Though she let him know the whole time she was not happy about it at all.

As they stepped outside, her anger vanished in the face of what greeted her. The snow was brilliant, sparkling in the sunlight. Margo jumped, having been lost in the wonder of it, when Danse reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. She offered no resistance.

Danse continued to pull her along with him, stopping every few feet to give her a chance to rest. After so long without any form of exercise and not eating properly, she was weaker than she had been in a while. He had all the time in the world.

As they made their way down towards the lake, Margo took in every nuance of the changes that had gone on while she had been isolating herself from the world. Sanctuary looked incredible, covered under a blanket of snow that hid its imperfections.

Coming back to the moment, she saw Danse was heading down to the lake, frozen solid in the bitterly cold weather. She fleetingly wished for a pair of blades to skate off into the horizon, free from everything and everyone.

Barring that, maybe she would get lucky and the ice would crack and she would fall in the water, freezing to death. Ruthlessly, she pushed that dark thought away. The cold air was beginning to wake her up like Sleeping Beauty’s kiss from a handsome prince. Looking at Danse, she realized he was her prince. However, she didn’t get a kiss, just a shower and bitterly cold air that froze the air in her lungs.

Mentally shaking her head, she decided not to waste this moment for however long it would last.

“Thank you.” She looked up at Danse, his profile strong and determined.

He said nothing in return, just squeezed her hand in response, letting her know he was there for here. She was grateful just for that small gesture. No condemnation, no advice given. The breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding left her lungs in a rush. A moment’s peace, she would cling to it for now.

Sitting on a large, flat rock, Margo folded her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth for warmth. The air was icy and intense but she welcomed it; it made her feel alive again. Her breath, pluming out in front of her with each exhale, was proof that she still lived as well.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, everything coming out in a rush.

“I couldn’t deal with the pain, knowing I was the one responsible for killing Shaun. My--our son, mine and Nate’s. My heart was ripped open, bleeding, wondering what he would have thought of me for the actions I’d taken. Not just then but ever since I’d left the vault. Oh, I knew there was much he would understand. He was a soldier, a decorated war hero, surviving in order to come back to me, to us, was part of what he’d had to do. But not all of my actions were altruistic. I’ve often wondered...were his? Would he have hated me and the person I’ve become or would he have held me and whispered that he understood?”

Closing her eyes, tears tracked down her face. She attempted to wipe them away in the freezing air. It seemed a futile effort. Eventually, the silence became too much and she continued.

“Somewhere along the way, I realized I was beginning to hate the person I’d become. This was not what I wanted for myself, not what I signed up for. I think I’ve become stronger in many ways but there are days I feel like such a monster. Now, after destroying the Institute and my own son, I feel like that monster is consuming me. I can’t live with that.”

Danse had come to stand next to her, his hand on her shoulder, a stalwart presence always by her side. He offered no platitudes, no excuses, nothing really. Having wondered if he judged her as well, his silent reassurance soothed her.

As she continued to talk, letting everything out, she became more animated, more agitated. Anger burst through suddenly and she screamed, the sound echoing around them.

“Why? Why did they do this to me, to us, to my family? Why couldn’t they have just let us die in peace, never knowing what would become of our world? Why did I answer the door that day? Why did we run to the vault? Why…..”

She ran out of steam and her words slowly died on her lips. That’s when Danse came to her, picking her up from where she had fallen to the ground, no memory of it happening. Setting her on his lap, he just held her tightly.

Again, she cried, couldn’t seem to stop. This was why she had buried the pain. She knew if she started, it would never stop. Danse kept his arms around her, a solid, warm presence, one she hadn’t even known she desperately needed.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the tears stopped. She just sat in his embrace, listening to the heartbeat underneath her ear. It lulled her like a lullaby.  

The return to everyday life came at them from over the hill, Shaun running towards them at breakneck speed, Dogmeat as always right behind him.

“Mom! Did you know the lake is frozen over? We should look through the houses, see if we can find some skates!”

Summoning a smile at the happiness and excitement of her son, she responded. “Sounds wonderful!”

“Can we all go?” He looked so eager.

“I’ll go with you, Shaun. I think your mom may need to warm up inside for a while. Maybe tomorrow she can go with us.”

“Okay.”                  

“I’d love to go with both of you tomorrow.”

She couldn’t stand to see him upset but she was so tired right now, like someone had pulled a plug and what little energy she had left had drained away.

“YES!”

A smile lifted her lips at his enthusiastic response. He ran back up the hill to wait, leaving them alone again. Danse hoped that Margo would indeed go with them tomorrow, then felt guilty for even having the thought. He wanted to believe she wouldn’t find some type of excuse and push them all away again.

They sat there for a while longer, content in each other’s arms, glancing out over the water.

Danse, having never seen anything like the scene before him, was struck by the otherworldly beauty of winter. The trees all around them, as well as the opposite side of the lake were covered in a soft blanket of snow, the frozen black water of the lake a stark contrast against the snow as well as a sky the color of a morning mist.

The lake’s edge made a perfect mirror on the ice, as if what they were seeing was echoed in another world beneath the ice. Snow was starting to fall again, white flakes glittering in the sunlight, as they floated down around them. It was beautiful, peaceful and he never wanted it to end.

He knew it would be a long road back for Margo. He was still on that road himself, but together, they could travel it side by side and make it to the end.

One day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome :)


	4. Jingle Bells and Mistletoe

 

Danse walked through Sanctuary, the purple blush of twilight slowly giving way to night. It hadn’t been easy but somehow, Nick and Piper had managed to persuade Margo to go to the Red Rocket on the pretense of creating a surprise. Little did she know the real surprise was for her. They had kept her there all day.

Little by little, the supplies had been gathered and brought to Sanctuary, hidden where Margo would never see them. It hadn’t been too hard but there were a couple of close calls. As the week progressed, she had spent less time sleeping. Danse could see that venturing out still left her weak but she was getting her strength back.

Everyone, settlers and her closest friends alike, had pitched in to make his plan work. Danse was humbled by their acceptance of him. They had included him in everything, joking with him, even asking for his advice. He had never having experienced anything like this before, not even in the Brotherhood. Considering how he had treated them all in the beginning, it was a complete surprise.

In many ways, he still felt out of his element, content just to listen as he worked, jokes flying back and forth between the rest. Now, though, he felt a part of it, even if he wasn’t participating, instead of on the outside looking in. It was a heady feeling after all he had been through. Now he understood why Margo called them family.

Walking through the streets, he double checked to make sure everything was ready, the settlers were all waiting for the big reveal and Sturges had checked to make sure everything was working.

He and Shaun would head over to the Red Rocket. Nick and Piper would come back here and Nick would sent Dogmeat over to signal they were ready.

Looking around him one last time, he knew they had done it. Together, they had all made his idea reality.

It was time to get Margo.

Just as Danse was about to go get Shaun, he saw him running down the street towards him, kicking up puffs of the deep snow as he ran. His eyes were bright and shining, a smile on his face from ear from ear. His excitement was enough to power the whole town.

“Is it time? Can we go get mom now?”

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Danse answered, “Yes. I was just getting ready to come get you. Are you warm enough?” Checking him over, he saw that Codsworth had made sure Shaun was dressed appropriately.

“I’m fine, Danse.” Shaun spoke in a tone of voice only an impatient 10-year-old could manage. “Let’s go!” Grabbing him by the hand, Shaun started pulling him towards the Red Rocket. No easy feat considering the large, muscular body.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming!”

“When are all the lights being turned on? Do you think mom will like it? Will she be happy? Do I get to put the star on the tree?”

Danse smiled as Shaun let loose with a barrage of questions. It was impossible to keep up with his energetic chattering, not to mention keep up with him as he ran ahead towards the Red Rocket.

“Mom!”

He heard Shaun’s enthusiastic yell when he ran inside the old gas station. Walking inside after him, he was surprised to see Margo talking animatedly with Shaun, laughing and smiling. The period of ‘tough love’ had done wonders. There was still a long, tough journey ahead, but Danse knew that together, all of them would make it through. Margo, Shaun, himself and all of their extended ‘family.’

“Danse…” Margo’s voice was hesitant, not entirely sure what to expect.

Danse didn’t stop, just walked over to her and swept her up in his arms, holding her close. It was so good to have the real Margo in his arms again. They didn’t even notice when Nick and Piper left.

Danse set Margo back on the ground, resting his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you so much, Margo.”

Pulling away and looking up at him, “I’m so sorry for how I’ve been beh--”

Danse hushed her with a finger to her lips. “Stop. It’s over now. As long as we continue moving forward, that’s all that matters. I won’t lose you, Margo.”

She leaned into him, putting her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. His strong heartbeat echoed in her ear, a confirmation of the power of love inside this man.

A loud bark came from outside and they pulled apart as Shaun ran out to greet Dogmeat.

“Mom, Danse...Dogmeat’s here! It’s time to go!”

A questioning look appeared on Margo’s face as she looked up at Danse. “It’s time? Time for what? What’s he talking about? Is something going to happen?”

The similarities between Shaun and his mother were apparent as she questioned Danse incessantly.

Giving her an enigmatic smile, his hand slid down her arm, before grasping her hand in his. “Follow us. We have something to show you.”

Not waiting for her response, he led her out of the Red Rocket as Shaun came and grasped her other hand. Dogmeat danced around in front of them barking, tail wagging, stirring up snow in puffs that danced in the cold night air. Margo laughed at his antics and at Shaun’s excitement. Danse thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d heard.

The cold air outside made their breaths plume out in front of them as they walked, their boots crunching through the hard crust of snow, sometimes sinking into it above their ankles. As they approached the bridge, Shaun took off, running as fast as he could into Sanctuary, Dogmeat right beside him, their legs making deep grooves in the snow.

Margo glanced at the river, frozen solid, as they walked carefully over the bridge. She was transported back in time.

The full silvery moon, hanging high up in the darkened sky, beamed down on the ice, making it shimmer and sparkle like millions of black diamonds. She could see the outlines of icicles hanging off the branches of trees, ready to drop down below and shatter on the hard surface. Small piles of snow dusted the tops of the ice near the edges.

She saw children laughing, skating hand in hand and in circles, some chasing others back and forth. She and Nate were skating as well...at least attempting to. He was unsteady on his feet and she had wrapped her arm around him to help keep him upright. They had fallen anyway and he had pulled her close and kissed her before they dissolved in laughter.

Those flashes from a long ago past were bittersweet but as she turned toward the man walking beside her, tall, strong and proud, she realized it was time to let those memories go and make new ones. The old ones would always be there, close to her heart, but she was ready to move on now. The Shaun before her may not be the child who was taken from her and this man may not be the one she had planned to grow old with, but she loved them just as much.

“So, you’re not going to tell me what’s going on?”

Danse turned to her and winked. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. If she hadn’t just seen it with her own eyes, she would never have believed it. Her heart stopped, flipped, and started beating again. A wink from a handsome…okay, drop-dead gorgeous hunk…was enough to give her palpitations. It was a weakness of hers.

“I guess that’s a ‘no’?”

He turned forward again, a trace of a smile on his lips, and continued around the bend in the road. As Margo looked down the street, she thought she saw shapes in the distance and wondered what could possibly be going on. Why were none of the street lamps on or burn barrels going?

Suddenly, Sanctuary went from dark to brilliantly and colorfully lit in an instant. All the settlers were standing as a group in the middle of the road. Those who had become close friends were in the front, Shaun and Dogmeat kneeling before them.

Trying to take it all in, both of her hands came up, covering her mouth in astonishment. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, completely overwhelmed by what everyone had done.

Turning to Danse, she threw her arms around him and wept silently, feeling him tense up at her response.

“Do,” he swallowed the words, terrified to ask what he feared and forcibly pushed them out anyway. “Do you not like it?”

Shaking her head against his neck, he wasn’t sure what exactly the ‘no’ meant. He just let her cry until she felt she could speak.

Turning her head to the side so he could hear her, she whispered against his neck, “I love it, Danse. Nothing could be more perfect than a Christmas here in Sanctuary with everyone we care about, all of our friends. But even more important than all of that, I have you and Shaun. I never expected to find something like this again. Thank you….”

He hugged her tight, set her down and wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling down at her tenderly. “Come on, General, we have some celebrating to do.”

I felt better than I had in weeks. Actually, if I was honest with myself, since the day I left the vault.

Seeing everyone who had come to call Sanctuary their home, decorating the town and waiting to see my response, was overwhelming.

Then there were the ones that had traveled all over the Commonwealth beside me, my new family as it were, all together; Preston, Piper, Nick, MacCready, Hancock, Curie, Cait, X6-88, Strong...wait, where was Deacon?

I looked around searching the faces for those telltale shades. I couldn’t seem to find them anywhere. Shrugging, I realized Deacon would reveal himself only when he was ready. It was how that I have to admit worried me.

Focusing on what I saw before me, my heart filled to overflowing with happiness. Seeing Shaun kneeling in front of them, arms around Dogmeat, a smile on his face and eyes bright with joy, was enough to sooth my mother’s heart for what it had lost over a year ago.

But even more important than all of that was this man who stood beside me through everything, who always had my back through the worst and the best of times.

I was overwhelmed to the point of tears by it all.

After the long, painful absence of colors, smells, sounds….this overload to my senses, all the emotions I was feeling, it was almost too much but I was indeed grateful for every bit of it. This was something I could hold onto when the days turned dark and I wanted to retreat into a cocoon, avoiding life.

There was so much to see, my eyes didn’t know what to look at next. What had been done to Sanctuary while I was too lost in my grief to see was incredible.

Christmas lights twinkled in the night air, covering houses, trees, light poles and the tables set up along the street; colors of red, blue, yellow, orange and greens reflecting off every surface...even the snow. It was a dazzling kaleidoscope for the eyes.

Someone, surely Sturges, had hooked up a radio to the speakers on a tower, just like at the castle. Travis was playing Christmas music and it filled the air throughout Sanctuary.

Tables lined the street, covered in cloth of every color. Trays were arranged with Fancy Lad snack cakes, Dandy Boy apples and food of all types. Steam rose into the air from coffee pots, most likely brewing mutfruit tea.

But the most amazing sight was a Christmas tree that had been placed right next to the house I shared with Danse and Shaun; the tip of it almost reached the roof. Where they had found a fake tree I couldn’t even begin to imagine. The only ones I had seen since the bombs had been in Diamond City the year before.

Hanging all over it were stimpaks, beakers and scissors, most likely extras from Curie’s clinic and all types of keys, presumably from my own junk drawer. The one ornament that brought tears to my eyes was a little toy soldier.

The whole tree was truly a work of art with lights shining brightly, mirrored in the metal and glass. Different colors of yarn had been thrown haphazardly like tinsel and bandages were wound around it in place of garland. The only thing missing was a tree top ornament.

Feeling a tug on my jacket, I looked and saw Shaun staring up at me with questioning eyes. “Isn't it beautiful?” I asked him, putting my arm around his shoulders.

“Mom, can I put the topper on?”

I smiled. “The tree top ornament? Of course you can! Where is it?”

I wasn’t sure we even had one. Before I could ask, Danse walked up to us. He handed Shaun an object wrapped in old newspaper. I watched as Shaun carefully pulled back the aging paper.

It was a star, about a foot tall and wide, carved from wood, covered in a layer of metal that had been melted down, the edges not quite cleanly cut, the metal not quite smooth.

It was the front of the star, though, that made the tears fall from my eyes. It lay in Shaun’s hands, him looking down at it, like he was unsure of my reaction.

I kneeled down, face to face with him. “Did you make this?”

He took a deep breath, “We all did.” He turned, looking back at Danse, who had gone to stand with the rest of our small, tight knit group before looking up at me.

“Danse helped me carve the wood and Sturges helped me melt the metal. The others helped me make their names with the wire.” Looking back up at me, he had a very serious look in his eye for a 10-year-old. “Codsworth had saved a picture of you, me and dad before the bombs fell. I--I thought that it should be the center of the star. Was...is that okay?” His voice shook on the last part.

Wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly, “Yes, Shaun. That was perfect. This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten and I’ll remember it forever.”

I looked over his shoulder, tears still sliding down my face, looking at all my friends-- our family--in turn. A small smile lifted Danse’s lips as our eyes met.

He walked forward again, lifting Shaun effortlessly in his strong arms, so he could put the star on top of the tree. Shaun laughed as Danse hoisted him up, again the playful boy I loved, dispelling the sudden seriousness of the moment.

Turning in a circle, once again I admired the work that had gone into putting this all together. It was nothing short of a miracle. As I walked towards the group of people, I was enveloped in hugs, handshakes, a pat or two on the back and words of encouragement. A few voices called out “Welcome back, General!”

As everything started to settle down, people mingling and laughing, all heads suddenly turned towards the river upon hearing a noise. It may have been singing or maybe it was the jingle-jangle of bells but I wasn’t sure. 

Everyone ran towards the lake, Danse and I in the lead, to see what was going on. Stopping short, we were almost knocked onto the ice ourselves by the crowd behind us. What we found was Deacon. He was making a grand entrance tonight in lieu of being stealthy. I laughed out loud at his ingenuity...and audacity.

Down below us, Trashcan Carla’s brahmin was all decked out in Christmas lights with twigs for antlers and what was probably supposed to be a wreath around its neck. The poor thing was bawling and clearly not happy. How Deacon got it out there we would probably never know.

Deacon himself had on a pair of ice skates and was skating figure eights around the brahmin, coming close to the edge of the river and doing spins and then easing back onto the ice. I held my breath when he skated backwards, his arms outstretched and head thrown back, hoping his blade wouldn’t encounter a chink in the ice. This man had no regards for safety.

All too soon, his show was done as Carla came running up, teetering on the edge of the ice and yelling at him, “Deacon, get my brahmin off that ice right now!”

Deacon’s only response was to half skate, half fun in the opposite direction, his laughter floating back towards us over his shoulder. The whole group erupted in laughter and clapping. Even Carla’s lips lifted in a half smile.

Danse called to Preston and Sturges, “I think we better rescue that brahmin. Let’s go, men.”

They put on another show as we all watched, slipping and sliding, their boots on match for the slick ice. After about twenty minutes, they finally managed to get the brahmin back up on solid ground, all of them hot and sweaty with the exertion.

I knew this was the perfect time for what I had in mind. Casually walking towards the side of the group and out of sight behind a few tall bodies, I made a snowball, packing it just tight enough so it wouldn’t fall apart in the air. The snow was perfect for this.

Turning around, I saw Danse standing in front of the brahmin, still holding the rope he had used to pull while Sturges and Preston got the wrong end for pushing. Dropping the rope, he turned, giving me just the advantage I needed. I let loose with the snowball, hitting him right in the face. The look of surprise, his eyebrows rising nearly into his hair, was worth it.

I watched as his eyes scanned the crowd, coming to rest on me. I attempted to look innocent but could tell by his expression, it wasn’t working. I did the only thing a good General does in a situation like this….I ran!

I could hear his boots behind me, muffled but still detectable in the snow. He was gaining on me. I tried to dodge around objects and houses but he finally corralled me into a corner. I was trapped and his eyes were alight with laughter, as well as determination.

Picking me up, he tossed me into a huge pile of snow, my mouth making an ‘O’ of surprise, though more in surprise at hearing the free-spirited joy that slipped through his lips, his head thrown back in laughter.

Soon, the whole town was having a free for all, snowballs flying all around us, laughter the loudest sound of all.

Danse lay down beside me in the snow, cradling my face with his hand. “I am glad you liked your Christmas gift.”

“I love it Danse. But...I have a confession.”

“You do? What is that?”

I could see the doubts begin to shadow his face, so I wasted no time. “The only Christmas gift I ever needed….was you and Shaun.”

A shadow fell over us and we both looked up. There was Deacon again, sunglasses firmly in place. I was surprised he had stayed around. Carla was probably looking for him right this minute. Then I noticed him holding something behind his back. He presented it with a flourish to hang over our heads. Mistletoe. Where on earth had he found that?

Danse’s deep voice whispered, breath fanning my ear causing goosebumps. “What is that?”

“This, tin man, is called mistletoe -- a symbol of love and friendship. It’s a well-known tradition that if two lovers find themselves underneath it, they must kiss.”

A chorus of cheers went up at Deacon’s words while Danse turned a bright shade of red.  “Is that true, Margo?”

“For once, he’s not telling a lie.” I glanced at Deacon who was winking at me.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be wise to stray from tradition.”

The night was far from over but as far as I was concerned, the perfect ending was when Danse’s lips met mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up editing at some point. If you see anything glaringly obvious, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Comments always welcome :)


End file.
